Wherever the wind takes us
by tab-alien
Summary: HAHA! That crap title cracks me up. Well, it's G for now...most certainly will go to R later. It's a crossover about me and Piccolo and a few others and we become pirates. REVIEW and I'll add more!


Wherever the wind takes us  
  
Summary: This is a crossover...I can't really explain it but I'm using characters and places from Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, The Legend of Zelda, um...that's it for now but I could add more! You never know!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff mentioned above. I have an original character...sort of...she's based on me. I'll explain...when I was in Yahoo Clubs I played in some Piccolo clubs, kind of a role playing thing. You can read it once I put up my website. Anyway the character is me, acting as if I did in those clubs...^^* I'm not good at explaining this...so on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was rising over the ocean greeting all the living creatures and filling the homes of the newly awoken beach residents. Fish were jumping, children were going out to play and the ships moved up and down in the harbor. It was another beautiful day for the sailors and fishermen; the calm sea and gentle air, seemed to call out to you. Yet no one took favor of such a day, no one like...the pirates?!  
  
In the distance, from the harbor, a shrill, female voice shot through a megaphone, breaking the peaceful sound of the waves and seagulls. "Where is my crew!? Get to the ship...NOW!"  
  
The seamen, scattered about the docks, dropped their nets and crates and covered their ears. The megaphone continued.   
  
"Duo!"  
  
Not far from the docks, a small hotdog stand stood on the sandy beach. Gathered around were the barefoot, bathing suit clad customers and beach-goers. A man with dark waist length hair, neatly braided, turned to his right to face toward the docks. He wore no shoes, loose athletic pants, a black sleeveless shirt and dark sunglasses. With a hotdog hanging half-way out of his mouth, he paid for his food and hurried toward the docks, following the echo of the megaphone.  
  
Once again, the megaphone blares. The seamen scowled, with their ears still covered.  
  
"Link!"  
  
North of the hot dog stand and past the docks was a fairly empty beach. A man clothed in green sat with his legs resting on the sand and his arms supporting him at his sides. He wore a green tunic, a matching hooded cap and boots that came up to his knees. As he turned south and looked toward the docks a stray piece of his golden hair fell into his eyes. Brushing it aside, he stood and ran to the docks.  
  
Just as Duo and Link arrived at the docks, the seamen, having figured the tirrade of shouting was over, was just gathering their dropped items. These items were almost immediately dropped, again, as the megaphone screeched. All ears were once again covered, including Link's and Duo's.  
  
"Piccolo!"  
  
Seconds passed with no movement.   
  
"PICCOLO!"  
  
A low growling, yet calm, voice came from the sky above the gathered trio. Duo, Link and the girl holding the megaphone looked up.  
  
"Perhaps you need your eyes checked."  
  
The girl holding the megaphone stepped forward. She wore a black shirt that had a wide collar, showing some cleavage, and a skull pendant hanging from her neck. Her pants were an indigo color and flared below the knees, where two large pockets had been crudely sewn onto each leg. Her golden blonde hair flipped in her eyes, then she tucked it behind her ear. She looked up at Piccolo and scowled.   
  
"Very funny, Piccolo." The megaphone was being held safely at her side now. The sailors and fishermen on the docks, had once again gathered their things and gone about thier business.  
  
"Hmph,"he replied with a smirk, "it was funny. Wasn't it Duo?"  
  
Duo smiled and gave a thumbs up to Piccolo, "Way to go, green bean!"  
  
Link giggled and Piccolo lowered himself from his lotus position, his toes lightly touching the ground. He was wearing his trademark clothing: a purple gi, white cape around his shoulders and white and purple turban.   
  
"Alright tough guys," she said to them with a smirk, "Get on board and change! We have to set sail!"   
  
The three gathered men replied simutaneously and with a salute, "Aye aye, Captain Tab!"  
  
End Notes: You know what? Please review and include a suggested new Title for this story...I couldn't really think of one so if you would be so kind. ^_^ 


End file.
